<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monoliths by Imjustonegal66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843364">The Monoliths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66'>Imjustonegal66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>My Season 7 AU, The Romania Monolith, The Utah Monolith, These monoliths, first the moon cracks awakening the Hive, get me the fuck out of here, i don't like it, now the Earth about to crack like an egg?, send me to fucking venus, you cannot convince me that this is not them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they'd got them all. And then the media picks it up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Monoliths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the Utah and Romania monoliths, because someone had to.</p><p>Probably not a good fic, but I plan on continuing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guys?" Daisy rounded the corner hurriedly, holding up her tablet. The rest of the team was in the lounge, Mack playing on the Xbox. Immediately, Melinda faced her daughter worriedly. "What's up? What happened?" Daisy turned her iPad to face Melinda, who took it. <br/><br/></p><p>"Damn it." Melinda swore. "Where did you find this?" She asked sternly, the entire team now had their focus on the young hacker as she flushed. "Uh, Tumblr. To be fair, I was browsing the Destiel Spanish tags when I came across it." Phil soon came over, and Melinda handed the tablet to him. "Oh crap. I thought we got 'em all." He cursed. Why couldn't their job ever be that simple? <br/><br/></p><p>"Oh, what's happened now?" Jemma asked tiredly, bouncing Alya on her lap as the little girl giggled happily. "Monoliths." Daisy sighed tiredly, wanting to bang her head against the nearest desk. Fitz let out a groan near the couch where Mack was playing, "Where?"</p><p>"Utah, apparently. The media got a hold of it, and we gotta go remove it. It's beginning to pick up traction and foot traffic. I called Daniel, wheels up in five." Melinda bristled. She'd like to fly the plane, but since they'd brought Daniel, Peggy and Steve back from the '40s Daniel had picked up flying. She missed her Bus.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fitz stayed behind with Alya, while Mack and Elena decided to take Hope with them. They'd be keeping a perimeter around the desert to make sure no pedestrians found their way to the Monolith. They'd have to use that memory serum Howard Stark developed. They were thankful Tony had even given it to SHIELD in the first place, as a promise that they'd truly keep peace.</p><p>"I thought we were finished with these bloody rocks." Jemma complained jokingly, Lincoln scoffing from nearby. "I'll say. Our job was a hell of a lot easier when it was just the Diviner." Daisy definitely agreed with that, dealing with the Cal and Jiaying of this timeline was just- infuriating, especially after Jiaying had the audacity to try and kidnap her at birth because her own daughter had been a stillborn. Daisy found it fascinating to think that stillborn in the alternate timeline turned out to be the girl she considered her little (although Kora would protest) sister.<br/><br/></p><p>"You've dealt with these things before?" Kora asked, fascinated. The pyro Inhuman had never experienced a Monolith before, and was excited by the prospect. "Yeah, we did. One of them took Jemma to a different planet entirely, called Maveth. Turns out, it hosted the first ever Inhuman too. Nasty looking thing, he was." Coulson explained. Daisy coughed, remembering the trauma from that.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Kidnapped me and forced me to work for him through putting a parasite in my head. Let's just say, I shouldn't have watched Slither in the months during my run-away." Daisy shuddered. Kora frowned, not understanding. Daisy really didn't want to expkain anyway.</p><p>"Hive, the Inhuman, could make his body become millions of tiny parasites. In Slither, a town becomes a zombie apocalypse when an alien comet lands there. They become zombies yadda yadda yadda, but the scene that disturbed me was the barn. This woman is so infected with parasites, she's practically Violet Beauregarde big. I had nightmares about that for weeks." Kora felt inexplicably sick after that, looking ahead.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"This monolith is just fascinating!" Jemma murmured as she analysed a sample. They'd blocked and cordoned off the entire sector within two miles, making sure no civilians remained around, and Daisy stared at it nervously. "Hey Link?" She called over to Lincoln. The electric Inhuman glanced over to her in concern. "If this thing starts to drag me in, please grab me." He could see the seriousness in her eyes, nodding. "You can trust me."</p><p> </p><p>Kora stood over by May, who she supposed because she considered Daisy her adoptive sister that May was her... step-mom? "So, what else do these things do?" May glanced at her warmly. "Send you through space and time. I don't recommend it." Kora swallowed, looking towards the Monolith with great hesitance.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the monolith began to whir, Kora pulling May and Coulson back as Daisy and Lincoln retreated, Jemma diving behind cover. "Oh crap!" Daisy yelled as the whirring grew louder, the monolith spinning rapidly as it lifted into the air, a great squelching sound as it began widening.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh bugger, something's coming out!" Jemma called as she noted a few figures in combat gear arising from the supposed portal. "I didn't even activate the damn thing!" Daisy called over in frustration, peeking over. Blue skin. "Dammit. Why is it always the Kree?" She muttered angrily, hopping out of cover as the Kree squadron looked around.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey idiots!" Daisy called out, and found every single Kree gun pointed at her, putting her hands up. "You are on CT-523 aka Terra. You are trespassing and this Earth is protected by SWORD and the Sorcerer Supreme. That means get the hell out, Sandy." Daisy called, showing her badge.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so. The Supreme Intelligence will have Terra and its heroes as their conquest!" Coulson hopped up from his cover next. "Yeah, about that. Captain Danvers killed the Supreme Intelligence twenty years ago. Quite frankly, you're out of time. Daisy, if you would be of help?" Coulson asked. Daisy smirked. "With pleasure Dad." Throwing out her hands, she quaked the guns out of their hands.</p><p> </p><p>With the Kree defenceless, Lincoln and Kora made short work of the blue militia, until all that was left was Ash. "Pretty sure that violates my Hippocratic Oath." Lincoln murmured. Kora snorted. "I'm from the 80s, but I'm pretty sure that's a war crime Pikachu."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys?" Jemma piped up, pointing to the space where the monolith had been. Daisy groaned. "Oh, for fu-"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>